Heretofore, flammability agents have been added to polymers to reduce the flammability thereof. Although the flammability may have been reduced, many polymers still burn, some without a flame. During the burning or combustion thereof, these polymers still generate carbon monoxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,931 to Deets et al relates to the reduction of amounts of hydrogen cyanide produced from nitrogen-containing polymers, through the use of an alkaline earth metal oxide in combination with a polysulfide rubber. No suggestion is contained to reduction of carbon monoxide with regard to non-nitrogen-containing polymers.
It is known to the prior art to scrub carbon monoxide from gas streams by the reaction of basic oxides and hydroxides. However, this does not relate to carbon monoxide abatement during burning of a polymer.
In an article Chemical Abstracts 14, 599 (1920), it is noted that calcium hydroxide reacts with carbon monoxide to yield calcium carbonate and hydrogen at 500.degree. C. in the presence of water vapor. The rate of reaction is catalyzed by iron. However, once again, no suggestion is related to preventing carbon monoxide generation in burning polymers.
In an article by R. E. Wilson, et al, Industrial and Engineering Chemistry, 15(7), 698-701 (1923), it is noted that soda lime may be utilized to absorb carbon monoxide from gas streams. Soda lime is a mixture of sodium hydroxide and calcium oxide. However, once again, this article merely relates to absorption within a gas stream and not to the prevention of carbon monoxide generation by a burning polymer.